Opposites Attract
by armoniax3
Summary: Does Natsu and Gray's rivalry mean something completely different? NatsuxGray I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ice obviously doesn't have any effect on fire!" Natsu taunted Gray from across the guild hall.

"Oh yeah?," Gray yelled back, "Wanna test that theory?"  
Before either of them had a chance to attack the other Lucy had already stepped in to prevent it. She had become a mediator of sorts to the two since Erza had left on a special assignment from the Master.

"ENOUGH." she yelled, grabbing both of them by the arm. She dragged Natsu to one side of the room and Gray to the other.  
"Now sit there and stop fighting! You will not destroy this guild hall!"  
Natsu and Gray both sighed.  
"Looks like Lucy saved you again, Gray," Natsu continued to taunt.  
Man, why does he have so much pent up energy, Gray thought to himself, I don't get him at all. Natsu's behaviour frustrated him. He was so impulsive and reckless. He never thought anything through, he just acted. But in a way, he envied the dragon slayer.

I always have to have a plan, he began thinking to himself again, I can't act impulsively. It isn't possible to use maker magic impulsively. He sighed, turning his head towards Natsu who was talking to Happy across the room. They got up and headed towards the job board, picking up the first one they came across that had alot of money as the reward.  
Typical, Gray thought, Natsu didn't even consult me or Lucy before deciding a job for us. But before he even had a chance to finish thinking, Natsu and Happy were out the door, with nothing but an over the shoulder wave directed at him.  
"Be back soon, ice-boy!" he yelled as he ran down the street.

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned.*


	2. Chapter 2

Gray huffed. "What an idiot," he said to no one in particular, laying his head on the table, " Leaving me behind for a mission like that."  
Gajeel cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gray, 'Awe, missing your boyfriend already?' ,he teased.  
Gray felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks.  
"What is this!" he mentally screamed at himself.  
Gray sighed and stood up, shooting a beam of ice straight into Gajeel's face, catching him completely off guard and sending him to the floor.  
"You tryin to fight?" Gajeel growled, regaining composure.  
"Maybe later, tough guy." he replied, as he walked out of the guild hall.

He had to get out of there. He walked around town, lost in his thoughts. Everything he saw reminded him of Natsu. From the fire burning inside some of the resturants to the cherry blossoms in the trees, even the little kid throwing a temper tantrum in the street. He smirked at the last one. Natsu could be such a little kid sometimes. Sighing, he sat on a bench and began to drift off into his thoughts.  
"Fire and Ice don't mix." he said to himself, letting a small laugh escape his lips at how ridiculous he sounded. Could I really have feelings for Natsu?

The sound of someone walking up behind him snapped him back to reality.  
"Erza!" he said, smiling weakly at the redhead "How was your mission?"  
Erza can always read me like a book, he thought, I have to play it cool.  
"It went well, but I need to report back to Master," she replied, "Why are you out here alone?"  
She studied her friend, quizzacly. He looked like he was troubled by something.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
Gray squirmed a little, "Nothing," he managed to stutter, "I just needed to get some air."  
Erza cocked her eyebrow, obviously not convinced, but she dropped it anyway. Knowing not push.  
Gray quickly got up and escorted Erza back to the guild while she talked about her mission, he pretended to listen but he only had one thought on his mind- Natsu. 

***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned.***


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be back soon, ice-boy!" Natsu's last words echoed in Gray's mind.  
Except he wasn't back soon. It had been about a week since the dragon slayer had left on his solo mission and Gray was beginning to get restless. He was worried that something had happened and as much as he hated to admit, he missed him. Alot. Natsu had been on his mind from the second he walked out the door that day.  
"Man, what an idiot." he said to himself, laying in bed, "I hope nothing bad has happened to him."

"Gray- I have to confess something to you," Natsu was inches from his face, "I think that I have feelings for you & I think you have feelings for me too."  
He inched his face closer to where their lips were only a few centimeters apart.  
"I- How did you know?" Gray stammered out nervously.  
Natsu laughed and replied "Isn't it obvious?" and quickly pressed his lips to the ice mage's.

Gray shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his face.  
"What kind of the dream was that?" he stammered, quickly getting up and going to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face, gripping the sink's edge.  
"Get over this, Gray," he lectured himself loudly, "Get over this and move on. Just because you love him-"  
The words had barely escaped his lips before he realized what he was saying.  
"Love him? I love him?" he said, a small smile appearing on his face, which quickly fell.  
"No one can ever know." he said to his reflection, "No one."

 ***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned.***


	4. Chapter 4

Gray arrived later than normal to the guild the next morning, his concern growing for Natsu. He hadn't slept much after the dream, he just nervously paced around his room, worrying about what could have happened.  
He sat down at the bar, away from his usual seat with friends, and began to sip his drink. Thoughts of Natsu still running through his head. He was so focused on what he was thinking that he almost didn't notice when someone fell through the front door of Fairy Tail. A gasp erupted from everyone in the room, jerking Gray out of his mind. He turned to see what all the commotion was about, all he saw between all the people was a mess of cherry blossom hair laying on the floor. The realization of who it was quickly hit him though, as he jumped out of his seat.  
"Natsu!" Gray immediately rushed to his side, "You idiot, what happened to you?!"  
"I won." Natsu smirked at Gray before passing out.  
Panic erupted everywhere, trying to decided how to handle the dragon slayer's condition. Gray was frozen, trying not to show any form of emotion towards the situation at all, he couldn't give away his feelings.  
Mira quickly rushed to the scene and with a little help took Natsu to the infirmary.  
Gray rushed outside trying to regain his composure. He noticed Erza following him.  
"He'll be alright, ya know," she said calmly, "He always is."  
Gray leaned up against the wall, quietly sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground. His head in his hands. His feelings were overwhelming him. Worry, anger, love.  
"You know you can always tell me anything," Erza said, sitting down beside him.  
"Erza, I think-" he started to reply, but stopped before he finished, looking away from his friend.  
"I know." she said.  
He stared at her, shocked.  
"You know?" he stuttered.  
"Yes, of course I know, Gray. You are my family. I could always tell.," she smiled at him, "I don't think you should keep your feelings bottled up."  
And with that she stood up and walked back into the guild hall.

 ***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned.***


	5. Chapter 5

I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up? What does that mean? Where do I go from here? It's obvious I can't hide them now that I have come to terms with them. What now? Gray was pacing around Natsu's room in the infirmary. Everyone else had gone home, it was late. But he couldn't just leave him alone. He pulled up a chair next to his bed, "I hope you wake up soon." he said to Natsu, knowing he wouldnt get an answer. He laid his head on the side of the bed and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Smalls cracks of sunlight began peaking into the infirmary window, waking the injured dragon slayer. Groaning, Natsu looked down to see Gray asleep on his bedside. His hand lightly placed on top of his. A small gasp escaped his lips as he continued to watch Gray sleep. He gently pulled his hand out from under Gray's and ruffled his hair, "Hey, wake up, loser."

Obviously not awake, Gray smirked at his touch. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Natsu-"Gray mumbled, sleepily.

Natsu tilted his head, anxiously waiting for him to continue.

But all he said again was "Natsu."

Did he really stay here all night? Natsu thought to himself. He smiled at how Gray looked when he was sleeping. He layed his hand on top of the ice mage's, which caused him to stir. Abruptly sitting up, "Natsu-," Gray said, panicked, "I- you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The words barely stuttered out, which made Natsu chuckle, Gray was cute when he was nervous.

"Did you stay here all night?" he asked, Gray blushed, quickly trying to hide his face.

"Uh, well, I guess I just fell asleep."

Nastu smiled and layed his hand back on top of Gray's.

Gray looked at him, eyes wide.

"Thank you."

 ***I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned.***


End file.
